You're the one for me
by 1234writer
Summary: High school student Santana has always been a confident sporty, musically talented dancer who wanted to achieve big things for herself. But what happens when her and Brittany's relationship takes an unexpected turn? Brittana! Santana G!P THIS IS A MULTI-CHAPTER FIC! so stick around! I'm pretty sure i don't own glee characters... or maybe I do? hmmmb
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Santana Lopez has always been confident. Even since she was little Santana was that kid who would be at willing to try anything and everything. One time, in the second grade, she foolishly went swimming in the school pond to fetch deserted tennis balls just because a boy, Adam Patterson told her that she was just a 'stupid girl' and could do anything except play with dolls. Even with her extra appendage, Santana managed maintain an extremely high self esteem. She has no problems with letting people know that she was, in fact, born with a penis. This often played to her advantage because it meant that bullies didn't have the opportunity hold it over her, not that Santana would have minded. She would have loved the chance to show that she cannot be messed with.

With that said, Santana was sitting in the choir room aged 16, chewing on her nails nervously and waiting for the rest of the glee club to arrive. All she had to do was sing one song to her girlfriend. Just one, but here she was shitting it.

"Oh God Santana. Get a grip"she muttered.

As she continued to doubt herself, her best friend and saviour, Puck entered smirking when he was Santana's current state.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Is THE outrageously confident Santana scared?" He sang.

Santana stood up and wondered towards the piano and sat on the stool.

"Fuck off Puckerman" she muttered.

Puck laughed at her, but then turned serious as he saw that his best friend was really nervous about what she was about to do.

"Seriously San, you're gonna nail it. You absolutely love performing and you do it all the time. Just because you are singing to Brittany doesn't make this occasion anymore scary. You've already got her remember?" He said.

Before Santana could reply the bell rang and instantly the whole glee club trailed in, one after the other. As she watched them, Santana noticed a familiar blonde walking in having an animated conversation with Quinn, Santana's other best friend.

"It's show time" Puck said enthusiastically as Mr Schue came in telling everyone to settle down because they had a lot to get through. As Mr Schue went on and on about how they needed to 'up their game' this year if they want to take the nationals trophy home, Santana was too busy gazing at he blonde beauty and how her blue eyes sparkled as she listened intently to everything that was being said. Santana's eyes trailed down her seated body.

"_That Cheerio's uniform really does Britt some favours"_ she thought.

Just then Brittany's blue eyes, connected with chocolate ones and Santana quickly looked away after being caught by a smirking Brittany.

"Now then to start off the session, Santana will be singing a song for us with Puck. Is that right?" Mr Schue said turning towards her.

"Yeah. Yeah that's right" She said, trying to regain confidence.

As Puck went to pick up his guitar, Santana was going through the steps to her dance, making sure they were perfect. When all was quiet she said "I'm guess I'm gonna be singing a song that I wrote. This is for you Britt".

Immediately, Santana knew this was worth it when he saw Brittany's wide smile.

**Santana: **_**Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time  
But I've been thinking baby that you should know**_

**Puck: (oh oh yeah eh uh)**

**Santana: **_**Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine  
I've got a million places that we could go **_

**Puck:**_** (o, oh yeah uh)**_

**Santana: **_**I wanna be your everything,  
I want to be the one you need  
So tell me where ya been all my life,  
Gonna make you mine tonight**_**Santana:**_**Hey baby you, you got what I need  
But you say you're just a friend  
Yeah you say you're just a friend (x2)**_

Santana can't believe this is going amazing.

Santna:

_**Hey hey baby we've been on the phone  
Spending time together alone,  
But every time we talk the words don't come out right  
Oh oh, yeah e uh**_

Santana:

_**Hey**_** hey baby when I look in your eyes  
I can tell that you're holding something inside  
I've been thinking bout you you you  
I've been thinking bout me me me**

Santana:

_**I wanna be your everything,  
I wanna be the one you need  
So tell me where ya been all my life,  
Gonna make you mine tonight  
**_

Santana:

_**Hey baby you, you got what I need  
But you say you're just a friend  
Yeah you say you're just a friend (x2)**_

Puck(Rap):

_**In carol city spent most of my nights,  
Tryna make the world whistle  
It's a hell of a life  
How I made them all get low  
Bring it back right around  
Let the good times roll feeling good right now  
But I remember Biz Markie  
1989 or maybe 90,  
Came to me like a song I wrote,  
Cutting class  
Chasing you 'cause you're all I want  
Like you, you got what I need,  
And if not I'll just pretend  
Until I can get your friend  
I'm playing though  
But maybe there's a little truth sprinkle in 'em,  
We be catching eyes and I can see the twinkle in 'em  
Thought we'd be together until I seen the wrinkle in 'em  
But I guess not**_

As Puck does his part, Santana does her best dance moves. She even had time to throw in a quick back flip because she got so into the song.

Santana:

_**Hey baby you, you got what I need  
But you say you're just a friend  
Yeah you say you're just a friend (x4)**_

The choir room erupts into applause as the pair finish. Brittany leaps up out of her chair and wraps Santana up in a tight hug and gives her a peck on the lips.

"That was AMAZING San. Loved it" she exclaims.

"Thanks baby, I'm glad you liked it".

"I will show you my appreciation later" Brittany whispers in her ear. This makes Santana's member twitch a little in anticipation of the evening ahead. Brittany throws her a wink as they make their way back to their seats.

All the way through the rest of glee, Brittany and Santana were in their own world. As soon as the bell rings the two of them race out of the classroom and out into the car park.

"Wait Britt-Britt, I need to go home first if that is okay. I need to do this English homework and you know how my dyslexia makes it all so difficult." Santana mumbles with her head down as she kicks some stones with her feet. Even with her massive personality and high level of confidence, Santana always felt bad when it came to her dyslexia. She often had trouble reading fluently, but if she put in a lot of effort she was able to get at least a C-.

"It's okay San" Brittany replied. "I know you feel bad about that but I know that you can do it. Even if you couldn't pass English at all, you still have so many other amazing qualities".

Santana put her arms around Brittany's waist and pulls her in tight. "Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better. I love you".

"I love you too, honey. More than you know" Brittany said as she gives her a passionate kiss. "I will see you later".

With that Brittany skips off to her car and Santana can't help but wonder how she got so lucky to find a girl like Brittany.

**TBC**

**Yeah... so that was my first fic. Tell Me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally" Santana thought. The work was done and she was free to go and see Brittany. Santana opened her wardrobe to look for something decent to ware. After a few minutes of thinking, she decided to go with some light blue skinny jeans, a grey tight fitted shirt and some grey vans. It wasn't her best choice of clothing but hey, she was about to get laid and what she wore didn't really matter seeing as they'd be gone soon.

She raced down the stairs to the kitchen, where her mother and six year old brother are currently eating dinner.

"Santana, where do you think you are going?" inquired Isabella Lopez.

"Erm... I'm just heading over to Britts." She answered. "And before you ask, since you feel the need to be nosey all the time and love to know about my business, we will use protection".

"That is all I ask my dear" Isabella jokingly said.

"Yeah Yeah. Bye Marcus" She says, giving him a kiss on the top of his head as she races out the front door.

When Santana arrives at the door she lets herself in, realising it had been left unlocked. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she felt lips crash against her own.

"You have no idea how much I need you right now. Touching myself just isn't enough" Brittany said between kisses. They broke apart and Brittany looked down with a smirk on her face when she saw the tent that had formed in Santana's pants.

"Well it's clear that somebody missed me" she said with a cocky grin, whilst stroking Santana's member through her jeans.

"Uugghh... more that you will ever know. Sitting at home working was torture."

" Well then I think we need to do something about that." She said as she lead Santana towards the sofa and sat her down. "Tonight is about you, since you sang that amazing song. Just... let me take care of you".

Santana couldn't even protest because Brittany had dropped to her knees and was already working her belt. Within seconds Santana's cock sprung free from its confinement. She let out a sigh of relief as the cool air hit her. Santana didn't have very long to enjoy the cool air because a wet warmness found its way around her cock.

"Oh... oh Britt... yeaah". She knew that she would never get tired of this feeling because it was just mind-blowing and always felt like the first time.

After a while, Santana felt herself getting closer to the edge. She knew that if she was going to last she needed Brittany to stop. So with a quick motion she gently pushed Brittany's head away, Lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom, which wasn't easy because Brittany was whispering dirty things into her ears all the way. Santana is sure that she almost dropped the blonde.

Once they arrived, Santana laid Brittany on the bed.

"Santana, don't even bother with anymore foreplay. I need you inside me RIGHT NOW" Brittany said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

The brunette didn't need to be told twice so she lined up her 8 inch cock with Brittany's slip and slowly pushed herself in. Both Brittany and Santana gasped as she filled Brittany up inch by inch until she was all the way in. She began to move her hips slowly, but was soon urged on by Brittany to go faster.

"OH GOD! San fuck me harder. I'm so close"

"Me too baby" Santana said as she rubbed Brittany's clit.

She soon felt the walls around her member tighten with a vice grip as Brittany came and that was all Santana needed before she erupted inside Brittany.

Santana lay down on the bed as Brittany laid her head on Santana's chest.

"I love you so much Santana and I mean that. It doesn't matter whether you aren't good at something's, I will still love you forever and always. You understand?"

"Yeah Britt I understand. I love you too. With everything I've got". Santana said. "Anyways come on, get up cause we are going out for some ice cream" she said after giving Brittany a kiss on the lips.

"Urgh Saaaan what happened to sleeping after sex?" Brittany said with faux annoyance. But she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"Well Britt we are not a boring couple who sleep after sex. We... are special" she said putting emphasis on the 'we'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

2 months later

"_It's been two months. TWO MONTHS!" _Brittany thought. She had never been more desperate for her period to start. Usually she hated those 5 days when she was in pain and couldn't have sex. But now, however, Brittany couldn't wait for it to start. _"Well I guess it's true what they say... you don't know what you've got until it's gone."_

What worried Brittany even more was the fact that she was sick all the time. At first she thought it was something she ate, but as the sickness became more frequent she began to get sacred of the possibility of her being pregnant.

Two minutes was up... It was time to see the results that would pretty much change her life.

"Oh my God I need Quinn!" Brittany cried out.

* * *

Quinn was at home watching the British show, Total Wipe-out with her mom when she heard the door bell ring. _"Who the hell could that be"_ she thought.

She opens the door to find a crying Brittany on her door step.

"Britt?! WHAT did Santana do?!" Quinn demanded as she jumped to the conclusion that Santana fucked up somehow.

"What? Oh n- no Quinn, Santana hasn't done anything to hurt me. You know she wouldn't... Can- can we just please talk inside? I need my best friend" Brittany whimpered.

Quinn nodded as she let her mom know that Brittany was here and lead her up to her bedroom. As soon as the door closed Brittany broke down in tears. Quinn ran up to her and held the crying girl in her arms.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Why are you so upset? I know you said no before but... was it Santana?"

"N- no. Well k- kind of, but it wasn't her fault" Brittany sniffed.

"Well what's going on?" Quinn said loosening her grip and holding Brittany away so that she could see her face.

"I- err I- I'm pregnant" She says between choked sobs.

"_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! SANTANA! How could she do this to poor Brittany... I am so gonna go over an- wait wait, I've gotta be there for Britt right now."_ Quinn said inside her head.

After her rant inside her mind, Quinn asked Brittany whether she was sure. Brittany confirmed that she took a test and it said positive. _"Oh shit"_ she thought.

"Okay Britt, Sweetie? It's okay. You're gonna be fine." She cooed whilst she rocked Brittany in her arms. "You're gonna be okay".

After Brittany managed to calm down and regain some control of her emotions, she turned to Quinn and asked "What am I gonna do Q?".

"Well the first thing you need to do is tell Santana. I know it is scary and you brain is probably thinking of one million reasons not to tell her but... that is her child in there and she deserves the right to know."

"But Quinn, what if she gets really mad? I know she would never get angry at me but... this-" She says pointing to her flat stomach, "is different".

"Brittany. You need to listen to what I am saying because I have been through this and I know first-hand that the sooner you tell the father, or mother in this case, the better. Just rust me on this one okay?" Quinn said seriously.

"Okay Quinn... I- I will definitely tell Santana tomorrow. Thanks Quinn".

"It's okay Britt. Now, we better be getting to sleep. You can stay the night because it is getting late and I don't want you being on your own".

Brittany nodded at this and soon the pair of them were in Quinn's bed.

"Everything will be okay Britt." Quinn said as Brittany drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Yes mom I will be home at five for dinner" Santana said through the phone bored, as she listened to the lecture from her mother about being home at dinner time.

"okay... okay... OKAY I'm hanging up now. Bye."

"Seriously dude. My mom? I love her but sometimes she is SO annoying. JESUS!" exclaimed Santana.

"Haha... hey don't hate on your mom cause she knows how to make a good sandwich" Puck said jokingly.

The two of them continue to talk as they head towards their 3rd class of the day.

"San?" a familiar voice calls her name nervously.

"Hey Britt!" Santana says giving the girl a massive hug and a kiss on the cheek when she notices that something isn't quite right.

"Britt-Britt are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in days? Are you feeling ill? Do we need to get a doctor? Are yo-"

"No Santana we don't need to do any of those things... we- we just really need to talk. It's urgent and it can't wait." Brittany said, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Okay Britt" Santana said as she tried to stop the feeling that she was getting dumped, from rising to the surface. She took Brittany's hand and led her out of the school and towards the bleachers.

"Britt what did you want to tell me? Is it about us? Are you breaking up with me? Is it because I'm not good enough in bed? Do I not satisfy you? Is it because I'm so bad at English? Is it embar-".

Brittany interrupted Santana's rant by getting it over and done with. "I'm pregnant".

Silence fell over them. After a few moments Santana broke through it.

"Wow... erm... Pregnant? Oh my God... Just... Fuck. Is it mine?" Santana asked.

"Is it yours? IS IT YOURS?! Do you think I've just been cheating on you all this time?! What the fuck Santana! I get pregnant and that is the first thing you think? "

"No. No no no no no Britt I'm sorry I was just a little surprised that's all. I- I know you didn't cheat on me. It was a stupid question. I'm sorry" Santana said desperately.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. You know... for shouting at you". Brittany says. _"Are hormones making me crazy already?!"_ She thought.

"Erm Britt? What are we gonna do with it?" Santana asked curiously.

"I'm keeping it. I've been thinking and even though we are young... I feel really bad about killing our child so... yeah I'm gonna keep it. I hope that is okay."

"Britt it's fine. I am gonna be there every step of the way. I will provide for you and our baby. I guess I have to get used to the fact that I'm gonna be a Dad... Well a Mom, but in a Dads shoes." Santana said.

"Oh San... you are such a dork but that is why I love you" She said as she gives Santana a kiss.

It is at this moment that Brittany realises that everything will be okay.

**TBC**

* * *

Well that's the third one. :) Don't know if it is any goo. I'm just writing as the ideas come to my head sooo... yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if you guys don't like it cause I didn't plan it or anything. I just don't plan shit. Too long. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The first thing Santana did once she got home was call her girlfriend.

**Phone Conversation:**

_**"Hey Britt, how you feeling?"**_

_**"I'm good considering... erm San? I- er I told my parents" **_

_**"Already? Don't you think we should have waited a little while before we told anyone. I mean it's no big deal or anything but I thought maybe we would wait."**_

_**"I needed to tell them San. I'm scared and... even though I have you on board I need their support too. They're parents my parents."**_

_**"How did they take it Britt?"**_

_**"They were pretty shocked, my mom got a bit shouty but they are alight now I guess. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to say anything".**_

_**"Britt it's okay I don't mind, just things are going a little fast, but I will be okay. You're my number one girl you know and I love you. I just needed to tell you that before my mother either kills me castrates me herself".**_

_**"You're gonna tell her now? No San you don't have to do it right now San. Not if you-"**_

_**"No Britt, I'm gonna to do this because I know that is what you want. She will find out anyway and there is no time like the present right?"**_

_**"Really? That means a lot San. I know how 'Momma Lopez' can be".**_

_**"Haha Britt don't say momma Lopez It's what she wants. Anyway don't worry about it for now. I'm gonna have to love you and leave you cause I'm gonna tell her right now before she makes dinner".**_

_**"Okay baby. Love you, ring me later?"**_

_**"Yeah Britt I will. Love you too".**_

When Santana put the phone down, she made her way down the stairs and into the living room as slowly as possible.

"Saaanny! can you come play basketball with me? Pleeaaseee? I'm getting better" asks Marcus hopefully.

"I'm sure you are kid. Tell you what... You go out in the garden and have some practise and I will meet you there in a minute. Okay squirt?" she says as she ruffles his curly mop of hair.

Santana didn't even get a reply as Marcus raced out of the back-door to play. Santana then stalks into the kitchen where she found her mother putting away the groceries.

"Oh hey Santana, ven a ayudarme con el amor de compras". **(Come help me with the shopping love)**

"sí mamá". Santana said timidly. "Mom I need to tell you something" she said hesitantly.

"Sure baby, what is it?"

"I- er. Well I- I don't really know how to go about this but erm... Brittany's Pregnant." she stammered.

"¿Acabo de oír correctamente? ¿Qué demonios Santana? ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el uso de protección?! Sólo tiene que esperar hasta que su padre se entere de esto! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? Ahora por tu culpa pobre Britt está teniendo un bebé!" **(****Did I just hear you correctly? What the hell Santana? What have I told you about using protection?! Just wait until your Father hears about this! How could you be so irresponsible? Now because of you poor Britt is having a baby!)**

"Soy mamá lo siento. I really am. It was an accident. One time after school I forgot to put on a condom. It was totally stupid I know. And yeah Britt told them earlier." **(I'm sorry mom)**

The older latina had her eyes trained on her daughter. As she took in the girls apologetic look she knew she couldn't be too harsh on her. "It is okay Santana. I'm sorry for shouting. it's just I've told you so many times. Your Dad has too. But I guess these things happen sometimes." she sighed as she wraps Santana up in a tight hug. "I will support you but you need to take responsibility for this. I think we and the Pierces need to have a little chat."

* * *

Santana trailed up the path towards Brittany's house with her mother and Marcus following behind her. She stared at the door hesitantly for a second, but then she plucked up the courage to ring the bell. The door was opened almost immediately by Brittany's mother who had a sympathetic look in her eyes. Straight away Santana crossed her arms defensively, but the mood was soon ruined by the sight of a tearful Brittany lurking behind her mom.

"Well I guess you better come in Santana" she paused. "We have a lot to discuss."

The Santana and her Mother entered the Pierce's living room whilst Marcus was ushered into the play room to play with Brittany's twin 6 year old siblings, Ben and Lucy. The young latina cautiously sat down on the sofa next to Brittany. After the many years of walking in the house like she lived there, Santana left strangely tense and uncomfortable.

"I think we should cut the crap here" said Andrew, Brittany's Dad. "Now... Santana. I want you to understand that I am not angry at you. And I certainly will not be using a shot gun on you" he chuckles to lighten the mood. "But I really need to know what you are going to do about this, seeing as you are the "father". He said using his fingers for speach marks.

"Mr P, all I know is that I love Brittany and I know I will love are child. There really is nothing to do about this, but I will definitely take responsibility and look after Britt through all of this".

Brittany, who lifted up her head for the first time since they arrived, smiled at Santana and reached for her hand "I love you too".

"I know what Santana did was stupid to say the least, I truly believe that she can provide and be there for both Brittany and their child" the older Latina said with a proud smile. She turned to Santana "You two have been through a lot these past two days so I was thinking maybe you would like to stay the night and be with Brittany?"

Santana just looked at the mother and smiled.

"Well this is settled then" Said Linda, Brittany's mom. "I hope you guys are staying for dinner. I don't know about you but I'm starving".

* * *

Santana and Brittany laid in bed that night with many different thoughts and feelings running through their minds.

"San? Are you awake" Brittany whispered.

"Yeah Beautiful. I'm not really in the mood for sleeping…"

"Me neither…" the blonde said as she cuddled further into her girlfriend.

"I'm terrified San" The blonde revealed, her voice cracking slightly.

Santana engulfed her in her arms and held her tight.

"Hey it's okay Baby." she took a deep breath as she continued "I'm scared too but we're going to be fine. In fact better than fine. We will be amazing" She waited for a while "I promise you".

They both stayed quite for a while before Brittany spoke up again

"What if we aren't good enough as parents San? What if something happens to me? You know… What if I am like those women who die when they have a baby? She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Baby please look at me" the brunette cupped her girlfriend's cheeks and lifted her head so she could see her face. She then wiped the tears from her eyes with her thumbs.

"Firstly, nothing will happen to you or our baby because I will not allow that. You and this one-" She said rubbing Brittany's stomach "come first and I will do everything within my power to keep you safe" The brunette paused for a moment as she thought. "The thing is Britt, we won't know what parenthood will be like until the baby comes but I am sure that you will be the best mom any child could wish for". She kissed her girlfriend on the forehead as Brittany finally drifted off to sleep and Santana put every single ounce of love she had into that kiss.

Santana was scared herself but as long as she had Brittany and the baby was in good health, everything would be fine.

**TBC**

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed this one. I think the next chapter will be them telling the glee club. I dunnoo. Till next time. :) **

**Oh yeah and please review this. Cool. Thanks. You're the best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Next in this situation, according to Brittany, was to tell the Glee club. Santana wasn't too keen on the idea, seeing as she could stand half of the people in the room. However, what Brittany wants. Brittany gets. So here she was with her guitar in hand getting ready to share the life changing news.

"Hey guys me and Britts have something important to tell you. It was really hard to say so Britt suggested that I sing it to you, seeing as this seems to be the only way people communicate in this club" Said Santana, rolling her eyes after she had the whole Glee club's attention.

"Go right ahead Santana" Mr Schue says, cheerful as always.

**_Song:_**  
**You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,**  
**You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,**  
**I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now you're scan of my unmade plans,**  
**A small bump in four months, you're brought to life**

**I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,**  
**I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,**  
**If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you**

**You are my one and only.**  
**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.**  
**Oh, you are my one and only.**  
**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.**  
**And you'll be alright.**

**Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.**  
**With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.**  
**Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,**  
**And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide**  
**A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes.**

**And I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,**  
**And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth,**  
**If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you**

**You are my one and only.**  
**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.**  
**Oh, you are my one and only.**  
**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.**  
**And you'll be alright.**

**And you can lie with me,**  
**With your tiny feet**  
**When you're half asleep,**  
**I'll leave you be.**  
**Right in front of me**  
**For a couple weeks**  
**So I can keep you safe.**

**'Cause you are my one and only.**  
**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.**  
**You are my one and only.**  
**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.**  
**And you'll be alright.**

As Santana played the last few notes on her guitar the whole Glee club stared between her and Brittany, besides Puck and Quinn. Mr Schue speaks up first. "Brittany... are you pregnant?"

Brittany nods her head, avoiding the stares of the other members. As a majority of the glee club shoot questions at the two, Artie rolls up in front of Brittany. "How could you be such a slut Brittany?! You are nothing but a dirty whore, having sex with Satan herself. You don't have to sink to that level and be with a freak like her. I could give you so much more. We were supposed to be together forever and now you pregnant with Satan's ch-"

Artie doesn't even get to finish his sentence because Santana lunges at him, not even caring about the fact that the boy is wheelchair bound. As far as Santana was concerned, he crossed the line and he sure as hell was gonna pay for doing so.

"Don't you EVER talk to Brittany like that again!" She yells as she tires to throw another punch towards him. She fails, however, because Puck comes up behind her and grabs her before she can do any more damage.

"Just calm down San, he's not worth it" he says, trying to restrain her.

"NO! As far as I'm fucking concerned, right now if you hurt Brittany then you are hurting my baby too and that is NOT okay with me! I would do anything to protect my kid, even if it means taking down a cripple like you. I might even chop off your legs and feed them to some dogs since you don't use them anyway. So you better watch yourself wheels or I WILL ENDS YOU!" She says as she breaks out of Puck's grasp and storms out of the room.

Quinn is the first to pipe up. "What the fuck Artie?!" she says as she tries to comfort a crying Brittany. Quinn never swears so everyone is slightly shocked by her word choice. "So what? Brittany dumped you. Get the fuck over it. You will never be together again so just stay away from her you little shit, and Santana. I am partly saying this for your safety because as much as I want to see you pay for what you said, I really don't think Santana would be any use to Britt and the baby if she was in jail. So I wouldn't come come within 3 feet of Brittany because, unluckily for you, Santana will get you before I do!".

"You had no right saying that to Britt. You need to leave her the fuck alone and I'm not saying that because I want you for myself. Trust me, after today I wouldn't get back with you if put a gun to by head." Tina stated.

"I for one, think that Artie leaves the choir room for now" Says Rachel. "No offence but you are putting us all in a bad mood. Not good for team moral if we want to get to nationals. Then rest of the glee club glare at Rachel's insensitivity, but the can't help but agree as Artie rolls out of the door.

Mr Schue, after observing the commotion for quite some time, finally takes charge. "Quinn and Tina could you take Brittany somewhere where it is less crowded. I'm sure she doesn't need all the noise. And Puck go find Santana and make sure she doesn't get herself into anymore trouble." He says rubbing his temples. "The rest of you can go home, I think we can cut glee practice today. Even Rachel Berry can't disagree.

_**"Since when was running a glee club so hard?"**_ he thinks to himself.

* * *

Puck finds Santana outside underneath the bleachers smoking a cigarette from the pack he hid a couple of weeks back.

"Hey those are mine" he chuckles.

Not in the mood Puckerman so unless you want you walk around with no penis forever, you should get lost"

Ignoring her puck continues. "Come to think of it, you really shouldn't be smoking with a baby on the way. Also, you know Britt doesn't like it. She will blame me for influencing you".

"LEAVE. ME. THE. FUCK. ALONE! I'm not in the mood!" she grumbled. "I know I shouldn'tbut guess what? Britt isn't here and neither is the baby so I can do what I fucking like!"

Puck paused for a moment as he thought about what to say next. He knew shouting at the Latina would do no good, but he had to do something. This was ridiculous. Yes she may have been angry and she may have had enough but she has a baby on the way and she needs to grow up. She was his best friend and it was his job to knock some sense into her. If she was going to be a mom she needed to change, not just for the babys sake, but for her sake too.

"San" he said getting no reply.

"San" still nothing.

"Fucking hell Santana! You can be real stubborn sometimes. If you are that short tempered now, how are you gonna be when your baby comes along?! Are you gonna just storm out when you can't take the crying?! Because those things don't sound like what good parents do!" he says.

Santana just rolls her eyes.

"Or are you just gonna do what the fuck you please just because your girlfriend and child are not there?! Even if it means hurting them? Because that is what it looks like at the moment.

This time Santana retaliates. "What the hell do you know?!"

"I know that Brittany is in there upset and you're just out here smoking and because a stubborn ass!" Puck signs, changing his tactic. "I know that having to grow up fast is hard. Remember... I have been through this. You say that you are always gonna be there for them but you don't realise how hard that is when you are so young. But San if you want to be a good parent to that kid then you need to change. Big time." He continues when Santana looks up at him. "You can start by going to comfort your girlfriend who is mostly likely stressing about your whereabouts. Not good for the baby". Then he walks away, leaving Santana feeling guilty.

* * *

"Britt, I'm so sorry." Santana says as she enters the almost deserted auditorium. She completely ignores Quinn and Tina's presence As soon as she reaches Brittany she englufs the blond in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry that I just ran away from you earlier. I was just so pissed and I couldn't stay any longer. I know that you are gonna need me to grow up so I'm gonna try and change so that we are ready when this one comes. I know now that I need to be by your side. Even with the little things. I love you Britt and I'm sorry." she says without so much as a breath between sentences.

"Honey, I'm okay. I was just a bit upset at what Artie said. I'm not mad at you at all. San we both have a lot of growing up to do so we can do it together... Oh and next time don't talk so fast and try to breathe when you talk" She chuckles, leaning in to connect her lips with the brunette's.

At that point, Quinn and Tina retreat out of the room to give the couple some much needed space.

"I love you so much Santana" she whispers. "And I wuv you too mama" Brittany says, imitating a child's voice.

Santana can't help but chuckle at her girlfriends antics.

**TBC**

* * *

**Donneee! Sorry if this is moving a bit slow but I don't want to rush the story and that. :) Review this shit uuup. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Sanny! I don't wanna come with you to the doctors. Scary place" Marcus whined. Their mother had to work and told Santana she had to look after him. However, it seemed Marcus wasn't too keen on the idea. "I want to stay and play!"

Santana sighed. She wasn't planning on telling her younger brother about the baby until it was nearly time. "Marcus, I think you and I need to talk".

Before Marcus could protest, Santana pulls him in to her lap. "You know how me and Britt-Britt are girlfriends?"

He nodded. "Well sometimes, when two people are together they have... Babies".

"How?" He inquires.

Satana blushes. "Erm... You don't really need to worry about that right now kiddo. All you need to know is that... Well Brittany is going to have a baby". She pauses "My baby. Which means that you will be an uncle".

"But I'm only six" he says, slighy confused.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't be an uncle. I know that you are bug enough and smart enough to be a great example for the baby. I just need you to be a big boy now. Can you do that for me?"

Marcus's smile widens. "YES! I'm gonna be the best uncle everrrr". He stops for a moment. "Are we gonna go pick the baby up from the doctor now?"

Santana chuckles. Her brother is just too cute. "No. We are gonna go and see the baby on a screen. I guess you could say he or she is still cooking"

"Okay then!" Marcus says, jumping up excitedly. "We'd better get going!"

Santana just follows the little boy as he runs to the car as fast as he can.

* * *

Once the pair of them reach Brittany's house, Santana tells Marcus to wait in the car. As she travels of the path, the door opens.

"Hey San, I'm all ready to go." Brittany looks over Santana's shoulder as she see's Marcus bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly. "Did you want my parents to look after him whilst we go?"

"No it's okay Britt. I didn't want to impose At first but now he's really excited to come. I hope that's alright"

Brittany smiles at her. "Ofcourse San. Coming with you and your brother is a lot easier than dealing with my brother and sister. Honestly, it's like there are omen twins living in my house." She jokes.

Santana can't help but laugh. "Britt they aren't that bad... Just extremely hyperactive"

"Psht, tell that to the goldfish they 'accidently' stole from Ms Taylor's pond. And don't even ask how they got over there".

* * *

At the hospital Brittany and Santana had to leave Marcus with a nurse whilst they when in. Brittany lay back on the bed as cold jelly was applied to her slightly showing stomach.

"This really tickles" she giggles.

"Hey baby, just think in a few minutes when get to see our little boy or girl. I can't wait!" Santana says, feeling a little giddy.

"I knooow!" Brittany says excitedly. "They are gonna be soooo beautiful san! A mini me and you".

"Right girls are you to see your little one?" the doctor says with a smile on her face.

When the the form of a almost mini human appears on the screen, both girls can't contain there joy.

"San it barely looks human but I love it already." Brittany says with obvious love shining in her blue orbs.

"I feel the same way baby" Santana says softly.

"The ultrasound has shown that you are 16 weeks along, so that is four months. So I'd say your baby is due May the 22nd 2013. Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor asks.

"Oh my God of course!" Brittany exclaims Whilst Santana nods in agreement.

"Well then, you guys are looking at your special little baby boy".

Santana grinned from ear to ear as tears rolled down her eyes. A baby boy. She was actually having a special little boy who would be running around and causing trouble. Santana swore she had never been happier.

"San, look at our precious boy!". Brittany says.

The doctor gives them a moment to calm down the asks "Do you have any questions?"

Brittany speaks up. "Erm yes. Actually I do. How come my morning sickness has stopped? Should I be worried?"

The doctor chuckled "No no. You should be relived. If your morning sickness stops early then you are in for any easy ride so far. As you can see you baby is perfectly healthy so I wouldn't worry". "If you guys want, I can get you a DVD and pictures of this".

They nodded, as she went to fetch them, smiling like they just heard the best news.

* * *

"Britt I can't believe we are having a little boy. I'm so happy right now. I could just die!" Santana says with excitement as she interlocks her fingers with Brittany's.

"Awwww are own little boy" Brittany said. "I can't wait for him to come". Brittany pauses As she goes to whisper in Santana ear. "You know who else I can't wait to come?".

Santana already knew where this was going so she pushes Brittany's hand away from her belt. "As much as I want to... We shouldn't".

Tears for in Brittany's ears. **"Stupid hormones"** she thinks.

"I'm sorry Britt. I know we are alone but I don't want my penis to be the first thing our little boy sees. Plus I might hurt him."

"Firstly San, don't get cocky about your size" she winks. "And secondly, I don't think it will harm the baby in any way. Physically or mentally scar him with the sight of your penis. But San how about we go speak to a doctor or something first yeah? If that will make you feel better about it."

"Okay Britt-Britt" Santana says.

"But it won't hurt if I pleasure you will it?"

Santana could disagree as she let her pants be dropped.

Brittany kissed her on the lips before she slid down Santana's body and went down on her. She turned her gaze to the bulge in Santana's underwear and licked her lips in anticipation. Brittany lowered her head and lightly kissed the girls swollen member through her boxers. Santana bucked her hips at the contact and took in a sharp breath.

"Oh God Britt" she whimpered as her hand reached the back of Brittany's head as she tries to gain more contact.

Brittany was leaving wet kisses on her entire length. She let her teeth graze the head and lick And she licked it. Brittany looked up at the brunette. Her girlfriend's lips were parted and her eyes were screwed tightly shut. She was squirming under the blonde as her hands tangled in Brittany's blonde lockS. Brittany continued to kiss her girlfriend's member. Her hands trail up until they are lightly squeezing the brunette's cock. She finally pulled the waistband of the latina's boxers down, so that her cock slapped against her stomach. Brittany moaned at the sight, as her mouth watered.

"I will never get tired of this" the blonde said as she eyed Santana's dick hungrily.

Santana was so into the feeling that she couldn't create a simple sentence never mind a witty comment. When she felt the taller girl's hot breath tickling her throbbing member She was gone.

"Are you ready baby?" Brittany says huskily. However she didn't wait for the other girl's reply as she closed her fingers around Santana's member and slowly jerked her off, occasionally brushing her balls with her palm.

Brittany decided not to make the other girl wait any longer So She brought her lips to the brunettes balls and kissed them before taking them into her waiting mouth and sucking carefully.

"aaahhh" Santana whimpered, her eyes shot wide open.

She licked her tongue along the whole of the Santana's shaft before wrapping her lips around the pulsing head. She gladly took Santana's cock into her mouth and loving it. She sucked on it as she wet it with her tongue and swallowed the salty pre cum.

The loud and uncontrollable sounds Santana was making spurred her on. Brittany opened her mouth wider so that she could take more of the latina's cock in her mouth. Santana bucked her hips, pushing more of her cock into the blonde's mouth, but Brittany didn't have any gag reflex so she took it all without any problems. The taller girl created a steady rhythm, bobbing her head up and down Santana's dick. Brittany felt even more pre-cum leaking in her mouth and knew her girlfriend wouldn't last much longer. She was so wet and actually felt it run down her thighs.

"I'm so close Britt."

"Cum for me San" Brittany released the cock in her mouth to say those words.

The blonde pulled her head up until only the swollen head was in her mouth. She jerked off the latina furiously, bringing her closer to the edge.

"Oh Fuck… yeah… yeah… ooooh… yeah Britt!" Santana groaned breathlessly as she exploded in girlfriend mouth as her legs shook and her hips arched off the couch. She was actially in paradise.

Brittany massaged her girlfriend's slowly softening cock and sucked on it until it completely softened in her mouth. She then let it pop from her mouth and sat in Santana's lap and kissed the panting girls cheek.

Once her breathing regulated Santana was about to suggest Brittany's turn when her Mom come in asking her to help her with the shopping.

"I guess we will continue later" she said, quickly pulling up her pants and helping a giggling Brittany up.

* * *

"Maybe, we should start thinking of names San." Brittany says enthusiastically as the two of them cuddle on the sofa.

"Awsome! Any ideas baby?."

"Erm... well I like Alexander? I really like Cayden too."

"Naah Britt. How about... Luke or Corey?

"Hmmm they are okaaay but how about Edward or Beau?

"Beau! How about Beau? I love that name. Saw it in a book once and fell in love with it. Totally forgot about that." Santana says.

"Beau it is then. That was surprisingly easy" Brittany Chuckled.

Santana leans down to plant a kiss to Brittany's exposed stomach. "You here that little man? You got a new name. Beau. Hope you love it as much as we do".

"You are just too cute Santana".

Santana blushed. "Briiiiit. I said not to call me that".

"I call it how I see it baby" she said kissing her.

"I would be mad at you if I didn't love you so much" Santana said trying to keep the smile off her face.

Brittany just rolled her eyes playfully. "We love you too Santana".

**TBC**

* * *

**And there. Review please. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Santana enters the choir room. As usual, Mr Schue was late so she just sat at the back and waited for it to be over. Brittany was feeling a bit ill so she never came into school. Santana was going to stay with her but she insisted that she went to school. So here Santana was, bored out of her mind and just wanting to go home.

She was disturbed from her thoughts as an annoyingly familiar voice rang in her ears. "Santana! I must say it is very good to see you here. You haven't been in glee club since... you know the Artie thing."

"Berry please leave me alone".

Rachel seems to justt ignore her request and continues talking. "How is Brittany? And how come she isn't here? Oh and how is the baby?".

Santana sighed. Brittany would want her to be at least civil with Rachel so that was what she was going to do. "Brittany is fine, except she was feeling a bit ill today so she didn't come, which brings me to answer you second question. And the baby... He's fine I guess. Although it is hard to tell when he is insi-"

"OH MY GOD! You are having a baby boy! CONGRATULATIONS to you and Brittany." Rachel yells, gaining the attention of the whole glee club. **"Oh great"** Santana thought.

"You guys are having a boy? Oh that's wonderful!" Kurt gasped.

"Yeah they are, and Uncle Puck is gonna be teaching the little dude how to be a bad ass" Puck says.

"Yeah sure" Kurt rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Have you guys thought of a name yet?" asks Sam.

"Well you guys were gonna find out anyways so... we decided to name him Beau". she said with a smile.

As the glee club continued to hound Santana with questions, Mr Schue walked in with an unfamiliar face. "Guys can I have your attention please!" He says as the club find their seats. "This here, is Hannah. She will be joining us now so I'd like you to treat her as one of the group."

Rachel piped up as usual. "But Mr Schue! We haven't even heard her sing! She must sing to prove herself."

"Now Rachel, we have plent-" Mr Schue begins.

"No, no it's fine. I can 'prove myself'" she says accepting the challenge.

Santana couldn't really be bothered with the exchange so she tuned out through the whole song. Only when she noticed someone plop down beside her, did she come back down to earth.

"Hi, I'm Hannah. Mr Schue already announced but I noticed you weren't really with it". The girl says cheerfully.

"Yeah well I have places I need to be" she said with an uninterested tone.

As the lesson went on Mr Schue ordered that everyone get into pairs to sing a duet for the following week. Santana tried to reason with Mr Schue that she could do it with Brittany even though she wasn't here, but he was having none of it.

"I'm sorry Santana but you need to find a partner in this room"

"Fine" Santana huffs.

Suddenly, a voice comes out of nowhere. "What's up grumpy guts" It chuckled. It was Hannah. "I couldn't help over hearing that you had no partener".

"Yeah, so what?" Santana says.

"Well you can be my partner. I'm sure we can find the perfect song." Hannah winks.

"Whatever".

"Great!" Hannah says enthusiastically, taking the brunettes reply as a yes. "How about you come over to my house Thursday? After school. Then we can..." Hannah pauses putting her hand on Santana's leg "practice. "

"Yeah" Santana says distantly. "I guess we could do that." She was too interested in getting home to Brittany to even bother with the inappropriate touch.

"Awsome" Hannah then looks at her watch. "I've gotta go but I will see you tomorrow. How about I meet you outside the choir room at 4? Bye." She says with a wink as she hugs Santana and scurries off.

**"Erm... that was a bit weird... Bit touchy feely?"** Santana thinks. **"Oh well"**. Santana was in too much of a rush to get to Brittany to pay the encounter any real attention.

**TBC**

* * *

**Just a heads up. This Hannah girl will be causing a bit of trouble between Britt and Santana... But it will all work out in the end... I think. **

**Oh and I know it was a bit short. **

**Review! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"San come ooon we are going to be late for this appointment." Brittany says as she stands by the door completely ready to leave. Their appointment was meant to be at 10:30 am. But it was now 10:15 am and they have a 25 minute drive.

"I'm coming! I just need to find my phone." There was a pause, followed by a triumphant yell. "I got it!".

Santana then came rushing down her stairs, nearly falling in the process.

"Santana!" Isabella called. "Remember to ask as many questions as you can okay? Especially if you aren't sure."

"Si mami!" "Bye!" She yelled as she grabbed Brittany's hand and left.

* * *

"Santana... I'm nervous." Brittany admits.

"Why baby girl?" Santana asks, taking Brittany's hand in her own.

Brittany chews her lip nervously. "Because she might think that we are going to be rubbish parents. We couldn't even get here in time."

"Hey. Britt. We are going to be great parents." Santana says, hiding her own worries. "The fact that we were late for one appointment doesn't have to determine or ability to look after our child." If only she believed those words herself. She gave Brittany a reassuring kiss as Brittany's name was called out.

As soon as they enter the room the doctor, Doctor Alice Carter, greeted them.

"Hello, Brittany I'm guessing" she says noticing the small bump. The she turns to Santana. "Are you a friend of hers?".

Slightly offended, but understanding of the mistake, Santana corrects her. "Actually I'm her girlfriend and the Babies father, I guess you could say."

The doctor looked at Santana confused. "Father?"

"Well yeah. I was born with the male anatomy below the waist so yes. I'm the 'Father'."

"Oh well you two better take a seat" the doctor says as she ushers them in. "So Brittany you're 17 weeks along now? And you are expecting a boy?" She says looking at the two of them.

"Yeah that's right" Santana says for Brittany.

"Okay well all we are going to do today is discuss your health history and you family medical history. I also want to rule out an potential risks during the Pregnancy.

The two girls nodded as they continued with their session.

* * *

**Phone conversation:**

**Puck: So what did she say Lopez?**

**Santana: Erm... She told us that we didn't have health history that would affect the baby. The only thing doctor Alice was worried about was the fact that I have a penis.**

**Puck: What? Why?**

**Santana: Think about it Puckerman. If my parents thought I was a boy at first then my son could be born with the same defect.**

**Puck: What's she going to do about it?**

**Santana: Nothing really. She said all she can do it keep an eye on things.**

**Puck: Hmmm okay. What else did she say?**

**Santana: She said everything is fine with ancestor medical history and she said that there were no risk factors. So** **we are pretty much all good. Britt got her pills too. I forgot what they are for though.**

**Puck: Way to go Lopez! Can't even remember what she is taking.**

**Santana: Fuck off! You never knew when Quinn was pregnant.**

**Puck: Haha! You're not wrong there.**

**Santana: Puck I've got to go. I said I would meet Hannah today to practise our song for glee. Seeya.**

**Puck: Bye San.**

***Click***

* * *

Santana stood outside the choir room waiting for Hannah to show up. She was sharing cute fluffy texts with Brittany who was currently in her Spanish class**.**

"You ready?" Came an annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Yeah yeah. Lets hurry up so that we can get this over with." Says Santana.

The ride to Hannah's house was pretty much silent. Hannah did say a few words but other than that? Silence.

"We're here." Hannah said cheerfully.

They enter her house. No one was home so they decided to work on their song in the living room.

After offering Santana a drink, Hannah started.

"So, any ideas?"

"Sorry but I don't. Had a really busy morning taking Britt to the doctors." Santana said apologetically.

"It's cool. She's the pregnant one right?"

Santana nodded.

In the end Hannah basically chose the songs and Santana agreed to all of the. Since she wasn't really with it.

"I think this is going to be PERFECT!" Hannah sighs.

"Yeah it will be good. Listen, Hannah I really have to go. I will see you around." Santana says hurrying out the door.

* * *

Hannah sighed sadly. She found herself really liking Santana. Only problem is she has a girlfriend and a baby on the way.

Urgh life sucked sometimes.

**TBC**

* * *

**You guys just let me know what you think and I will try and do what you ask. Only if you review though obviously. Just tell me where I go wrong and stuff and I will fix it for next time. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Once Santana gets home she calls Brittany.

**Phone Conversation: **

**Brittany: Hey baby We have missed you.**

**Santana: Really? I was only with Hannah for like 2 hours.**

**Brittany: Yuup. Hey... You never did tell me what you were doing at her house?**

**Santana: We were just working on a song for glee. When you were feeling a bit all. Mr Schue made me go with her.**

**Brittany: Okay well you are going to smash it baby.**

**Santana: Thanks. Britt? On Saturday do you want to go shopping for baby stuff. I know it's a little earlier but I'm just so excited. **

**Brittany: Yes! I would love too. We could get him the cutest little clothes and shoes. **

**Santana: Yeah... I love you Britt-Britt. I haven't told you this like all day. **

**Brittany: I looove you too honey.**

The two of the continue there conversation until it is time to sleep.

Santana lay in bed thinking about how lucky she was to have Brittany in her life.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Calls Brittany from the kitchen. It is 9:00 am on a Saturday morning but for some reason the whole house is busy.

"Yes Britt?" Her Mom said, walking in with the twins.

"I am going to the mall in a minute. Santana will be picking me up. We are going to pick up some baby stuff for little Beau" she said rubbing her stomach.

"BRITT! I wanna hear the baby!" Ben said excitedly as he raced over an put his ear to her stomach. "Why can't I hear him talking to me?"

Brittany chuckled at her younger brother. "Because he is only a baby. He won't talk until he is about one."

"But I can talk." He reasoned.

"Yes that's because you're six"

"Ooh" he says as he head back to sit next to Lucy at the dinning table.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Santana was greeted by the twins wrapped around her legs.

"SANTANA! Come play!" They said, trying to drag her away to the playroom.

"Ben, Lucy Santana can't today okay? We have to go shopping" Brittany says.

"Yeah, but I will definitely play later." Santana promised. "I will even bring Marcus over".

Then kept the twins happy for the time being.

"Come on beautiful." Santana said. "Let's go".

* * *

Santana and Brittany wondered around the mall looking for the best, and only the best, quality clothes and equipment for the baby. So far they has managed to get a blue changing mat saying "keep calm and change my bum". Brittany had found it hilarious. They also picked up baby bottles, a steriliser, some pacifiers and a baby changing set. That was enough equipment for the moment so they headed to mother care to buy some clothes.

"Hmmm... How about this San." Brittany said.

"Oh yeah that is adorable... Get 4 of those but with different styles." Santana pointed towards the PJ's.

In the end, they left with 6 shirts, 6 pants, 3 cardigans and 4 many pyjamas. They also got many paid of socks and vests.

Just as the pair were leaving the store they pumped into an unexpected face. "Hannah" Santana murmured.

"Oh you know... Just shopping with some friends". Hannah said. "Oh you must Brittany". Hannah sounded slightly annoyed at the blonde's presence but Brittany let it slide.

"Yeah I am" Brittany replied, noticing how Hannah was looking at Santana longingly. "Well anyway, me and Santana have to go". She said whisking her girlfriend away from the other girl.

"That was a bit weird..." Brittany thought. "I could have Sworn she was checking Santana out." She soon shook the feeling off when she felt the Brunette's lips on hr cheek as the exit the mall.

* * *

Santana decided to sleep over at Brittany's house that night. So whilst she was in he shower, Brittany took the opportunity to Quinn and air her worries.

**Phone Conversation:**

**Quinn: Hey Britt. How are you today?**

**Brittany: Well in terms of my health and the baby I'm great.**

**Quinn: Then why do you sound slightly down?**

**Brittany: Well me and San ran into this Hannah girl when we were at the map. She was like practically all over Santana, it was gross.**

**Quinn: I'm it wasn't that bad Britt.**

**Brittany: I dunno Q, I'm just worried that San will leav me for someone who isn't getting fat.**

**Quinn: Hey! Hey Britt don't say that! You are definitely not getting fat. No one thinks so. Especially Santana.**

**Brittany: Okay Q. *sniff* Santana is done in the bathroom so I gotta go. Bye Quinn.**

"Hey Britt? What's the matter? We're you crying?" Santana asks concerned.

"Just hormones babe, I'll be okay. She smiles faintly.

Santana doesn't buy it but instead of pushing Brittany further, she wraps her arms around Brittany from behind. The blonde leaned back into the embrace.

"San, you always make me feel better. I always feel safe with you."

"That's what I aim to do." Santana says softly in Brittany's ear. "I love you beautiful."

**TBC**

* * *

**Done! Please review so I know what you like and dont like. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter skipped to the following Wednesday when the duet glee assignment. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Wow! Wasn't that great guys?" Mr Schue said as Mike and Blaine finish their energetic dance duet. "Right then! Santana, Hannah you're up!"

"Wooo! Go San!" shots Brittany as Santana smiles back at her. Even this was a duet, every bit of it was going to be aimed at the taller girl.

_**Song:**_

_**Santana: Clock strikes upon the hour**_  
_**And the sun begins to fade**_  
_**Still enough time to figure out**_  
_**How to chase my blues away**_  
_**Ive done alright up till now**_  
_**Its the light of day that shows me how**_  
_**And when the night falls the lonely heart calls**_

_**Both: Oh I wanna dance with somebody**_  
_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_  
_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_  
_**With somebody who loves me**_  
_**Oh I wanna dance with somebody**_  
_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_  
_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_  
_**With somebody who loves me**_

_**Hannah: Ive been in love and lost my senses**_  
_**Spinning through the town**_  
_**Sooner or later the fever ends**_  
_**And I wind up feeling down**_  
_**I need a woman who'll take a chance**_  
_**On a love that burns hot enough to last**_  
_**So when the night falls**_  
_**My lonely heart calls**_

_**Both: Oh I wanna dance with somebody**_  
_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_  
_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_  
_**With somebody who loves me**_  
_**Oh I wanna dance with somebody**_  
_**I wanna feel the heat**_  
_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_  
_**With somebody who loves me**_

_**Santana: Somebody who somebody who**_  
_**Somebody who loves me**_  
_**Somebody who somebody who**_  
_**To hold me in her arms oh**_

_**Hannah: I need a woman who'll take a chance**_  
_**On a love that burns hot enough to last**_  
_**So when the night falls**_  
_**My lonely heart calls.**_

_**Both: Oh I wanna dance with somebody**_  
_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_  
_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_  
_**With somebody who loves me**_  
_**Oh I wanna dance with somebody**_  
_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_  
_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_  
_**With somebody who loves me**_

_**Both: Don't you wanna dance**_  
_**With me baby?**_  
_**Don't you wanna dance**_  
_**With me girl?**_  
_**Don't you wanna dance**_  
_**With me baby?**_

_**With somebody who loves me.**_

_**Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance**_  
_**Don't you wanna dance?**_  
_**Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance**_  
_**Don't you wanna dance?**_  
_**Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance?**_  
_**Uh huh. with somebody who loves me**_

When they finish everyone cheers at the amazing performance. Hannah runs up behind Santana and ambushes her with a hug.

"Amazing guys! Good Job. Definitely a contender for sectionals." Mr Schue says.

Quinn, having been the only other person besides Brittany to notice how Hannah was gravitating towards Santana, shot Brittany a worried look. Brittany saw it in the corner of her eye but chose to ignore it because she couldn't deal with it at the moment. She already felt crap. No matter how many times Santana told her she was beautiful, she still felt fat and ugly. How could Santana stand her?

"Hey Britt, what did you think?" Santana asks as she sits back down besides her girlfriend.

"I loved it San" Brittany said hiding the horrible feeling in her stomach.

"Good, cause every word was for you my beautiful, gorgeous girl." Santana says planting a kiss on Brittany's lips.

"Hmmm... I think I will have to make it up to you later." Brittany whispers as she puts her worries to the side. "I love you San".

"Love you too baby" She says as she pats Brittany's stomach.

* * *

Santana sits in the library, pen in hand chewing idly on the pen cap as she struggles to find the words to write her essay. She's in a good mood after she smashed her performance. Someone sitting in the seat opposite her catches her attention. She looks up to see and older looking blonde.

"Hi. Santana? Is it?." She said.

"Erm... yeah. Who are you and what do you want? As you can see I am studying and could do without distractions".

"Oh a feisty one I see." Santana just rolled her eyes at this. "I'm Holly Holiday. Call me Holly or Miss Holiday doesn't really matter. Also I could do without you rolling your eyes at me".

"Okaaay" Santana drags out. "Well what do you want?".

"Well Santana. Some of your teachers were concerned about your work... They say that you have trouble keeping up in class. The main subjects they said are English and Algebra. They brought me in to help you out." Holly explains.

"I don't need any help". Santana snaps. _**"Lies"**_ She thought to herself.

Holly wasn't buying it. "Santana... You are sitting going over simple work that is covered in class. I can see that you are struggling and I'm here to help. Think of it more like a friend tutoring another instead of receiving extra help from a teacher." She says smiling.

Santana thinks for a moment... She doesn't really want to but she has to admit that she is struggling to keep up. She knew that she needed a lot of work if she wanted a chance of getting into a good college. Plus, Britt and the baby would need her to graduate.

"So... What do you say? Are you willing to accept my help?". Holly asked.

"Urgh... Alright. When do I have to do this?"

"Well I talked to Principal Figgins and does Monday and Tuesdays, 4:30 until 5:30 okay?" Holly asked.

"Yeah that should be fine". Santana continues. "Thanks, I guess".

* * *

Santana started tracing patterns on the blonde's stomach. Brittany's chest felt tight with affection as Santana whispered sweet nothings into her ear. This was what it was all about. It wasn't about gaining baby fat or if her vagina become the size of the Grande Canyon after the birth. It was about her, Brittany and Beau.

The Brunette softly kissed her stomach before whispering "I love you so much."

Brittany then trailed her hand down Santana's body slowly until she reached are crotch. The taller girl squeezes Santana's appendage over her pants as he moans lightly. This was one of the many benefits of Brittany carrying their baby. Constant. Sex. After Santana finally believed that the baby wouldn't be harmed, they had been at it at least once a day.

Suddenly Brittany stops what she was doing. "Santana?"

"Yes?"

"My boobs hurt. Sooo much right now".

"Well" Santana said, knowing this game. " How about I make them feel better for you?" She said with a wink.

"Is sex all you think about?!" Brittany snapped.

"Whoaaw" Santana said Shock by this unBrittany-like respomse. The Latina searched for what would be the proper response.

"Santana! Don't ignore me!" Brittany yelled.

Confused, Santana replied. "I am not ignoring you. I just didn't expect that reaction. And to answer your question... sex isn't all I think about."

"I'm mad at you." Brittany said stubbornly.

"What? Why? What did I do?" she exclaimed.

"One. You only think about sex. And two. You didn't say you loved me when you hung up the phone earlier," Brittany said as she gave the cutest pout.

"That's why you're mad at me?" Santana asked, smirking.

"Yeah" The blonde thought for a moment. "It's cool though because I know that you will love me forever".

"But Britt, you just said-"

"I fucking know what I said!" Brittany screamed. "See what you did? Stop making me sad!"

"I didn't-" Santana began.

Brittany huffed and sat up on the bed. "Don't test me, Lopez." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not baby... at least I'm not trying to. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

A loud sniff from Brittany brought Santana to her senses. She realised that her girlfriend was dealing with some pretty intense mood swings at the moment. Smiling softly, Santana put her arm around Brittany's shoulders.

However, the taller girl pushed Santana away. "Get off me... Just don't touch me".

"Sooo... are you just going to sit here and cry then?" Santana asked softly asked.

"Yes!" Brittany shouted, standing up.

Santana looked at her for a moment. "Why are you crying anyway?"

"I don't know..." Brittany admitted, tears pooling in her eyes/

Santana stood up and cupped Brittany's cheeks with her hands and brushed away the heavy tears now running down her face with her thumb.

"They are just major mood swings Britt. Also, you're my amazing and beautiful girlfriend Britt-Britt, and the mother of our child. All the sex in the world isn't as important as what you need right now. I love you okay. s."

Reassured by this, Brittany took in a shaky breath and then suddenly stopped crying.

"San?"

"mmhhm?"

"I need…"

"Yes?"

"Breadsticks."

Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll get on tha-"

"With peanut butter! I need them both so that I can dunk the breadstick into the peanut butter and eat it. Why have I never thought of this before?! The blonde wonders."

Santana smiled at her girlfriends cuteness, though her stomach churned at the thought of that combination.

"Sure, baby. I'll go get those right now." Santana smiled.

* * *

As Brittany sat eating her bread sticks and peanut butter, she suddenly felt guilty for being horrible to her girlfriend.

"Am I driving you crazy already?" I Brittany asked sadly.

"No Britt of course not! It's just your hormones. I can't get mad at you over that."

"Okay San... But even still, I am going to try an keep myself under control." Said Brittany.

"That would be nice but you honestly don't have to. It is okay if you let it out." The Brunette smiled.

"Positive?"

"Yeah baby." Santana said. "Promise".

**TBC**

* * *

**Sooo Santana has her first, and definitely not last, experience with a hormonal Brittany.**

**I am trying to make the chapters longer like some of you requested, but it's kinda hard. I will keep trying thouuugh!**

**Also, tell me... what would you guys like to see happen in the next chapter? Always love to hear your views. **

**As always review the story please and leave your feedback. It does mean a lot. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if the pregnancy isn't every accurate. No idea how it works. So yeeaah...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"I thought we would look at Algebra first... Is that okay?" Miss Holiday asked as Santana flipped through her text book.

"I guess so." She mumbled.

"Okay then lets start. The first section is about Pythagoras Theorem. I'm guessing you have done this before?".

"Yeah I think so, it was kind of confusing though".

"Okay that's a start. Can you tell me what the formula is first Santana?" Miss Holiday inquired.

"Erm" Santana thought. "a2 + c2 = b2 "

"Close, close... But I think we need to rearrange that." Miss Holiday said, smiling. "See look... a2 + b2 = c2".

"Oh okay sorry, b and c just sound the same." The brunette said, lowering her head.

"No Santana. Don't apologise... Now the longest side of the triangle is know as the hypotenuse. So I think it would be easier if we called the equation a2 + b2 = h2. It works either way."

"Okay... I think I've got it."

"If we know the lengths of two sides of a right angled triangle, we can find the length of the third side. But you must rememberthat it only works on right angled triangles."

"I've got it... Can I try a question?" Santana asks.

"Sure thing. If 'a' equals 5 and 'b' equals 12, then what is the length of the hypotenuse? Remember, take your time."

"Hmmm." Santana thought allowed. "a2 + b2 = h2 so I have to d which is 25. Then I have to do 12 x 12 which is... 144. 25 +144 is 169. Then I have to find the square root of 169, which is 13... 13! I got it." Santana said beaming proudly.

"Awsome! Let's try another. Now this one is a little different. This time we know what the hypotenuse is, we just need to find the value of a."

"Eerm... 9 x 9 equals 81 and 15 x 15 is 125?" Santana paused, glancing at her teacher for help. "I can't do it... They have changed places."

"Okay how about we try something a little easier." Miss Holiday suggested. "Next question... Oh look this should be a simply one. If the value of X is 7, and the value of Y is 4 what is the sum of that times 20 and divided by 100?"

Santana inwardly groaned. Algebra messed her up every time. Too many letters and numbers mixed together. She stared closer at the book, deep in thought. "Erm... 5?". She had no clue of the answer so she took a random guess.

"No, cause see when you do it on the calculator..." Miss Holiday stopped talking as she punched in the numbers. "7+4 equals 11 right?"

"Erm... Yeah?" Santana shrugged.

"Well when you have to times that by 20. Then you get?"

"Erm" Santana said, concentrating. "If 10 times 11 is 110 and 110 times 2 equals 220... Erm then the answer is 220?" She answered.

"And when you divide that by 100 you get?"

"2, I think."

"There's a decimal point right there Santana. It's 2.2, if it's less than 5 it stays the same but more than 5 it becomes 2.3." Miss Holiday explains expertly as she leans over to take a look at her work.

"Urgh... This is useless. Why are there letters everywhere?!" The Brunette said in frustration.

"Why don't we take a break Santana?" Miss Holiday sighs.

* * *

When Santana arrived home she went up straight to her room and slammed the door closed. She didn't even realise that she pushed past her mother and ignored her little brother, who was quite upset now. Santana couldn't help it though. She had been doing her new classes for two weeks and she was still shit. She just wasn't improving.

The Latina heard her phone buzz. She picked it up expecting Brittany smiling goofily at her, wearing her glasses. But to her disappointment, the word 'Hannah' flashed on her screen.

**Phone Conversation:**

**Santana: Hello?**

**Hannah: Oh hey Santana, how are you today?**

**Santana: *Pauses***

**Hannah: Hello? Santana? You still there?**

**Santana: Oh yeah yeah, was just kind of shocked that you were ringing me, since you know... You don't know me. **

**Hannah: Of course I know you silly. *Giggles***

**Santana: Er... okay. Well I'm great. Look, is there anything you wanted? I'm kind of busy.**

**Hannah: Actually there is something I wanted to ask you. Do you want to come by my place tomorrow after glee practise? **

**Santana: Wh-**

**Hannah: Before you say no, it isn't like a 'date' or anything. My Mom just wanted to meet my new friend that's all. But it's okay. I guess I'll tel-**

**Santana: *Sigh* Okay fine. I will come over. But only for a little while.**

**Hannah: Great I will see you tomorrow then. Bye Santana. *Sing song voice***

**Santana: Yeah... Bye.**

***Click***

"Urgh that girl is so irritating. Almost as bad as Berry." Santana said to herself as she grabbed her Ipod and but on her headphones so that she couldn't hear anything.

An hour later Santana felt a small force tugging at her hair lightly. She ignored it at first, but then she felt it again. The Latina groaned and opened one eye a little to find Marcus staring down at her from his position, sitting on her legs. _"Wow, I must have fallen asleep." _She thinks.

Santana smiled tiredly. "Hey there, kiddo. What's up?"

"You was mean to me today." The six year old said as he pouted.

Santana sat up slowly and ran a hand through her dark locks and looked down at the little boy. "Was I? When?"

"When you came in you pushed past Mommy and you didn't say hi back to me." He said frowning.

"Oh come here!" Santana said as she held open her arms and waited for her brother to enter her embrace. "I'm sorry hermano. I just had a bad day, but you take no notice of me. I'm just an old grumpy guts."

She then tickled Marcus which earned her a flashing grin and a giggle.

"How about... you and me go out for an ice cream to make up for it?" Santana suggested.

"YAAY!" He exclaimed. "I forgive you already".

* * *

Santana and Marcus sat at in the ice cream parlour eating their ice creams. Even though it was about 7:00 pm on a school night, she thought she would treat Marcus anyway.

"Sanny?" Marcus began as he tucked into his chocolate fudge ice cream. "Is is time for the baby to come yet? I wanna show him my cars."

Santana chuckled. Her brother could be so adorable sometimes. "No. In aboout four months buddy. And I am sure little Beau will love your cars."

"I'm going to have a baby with myy girlfriend tomorrow." Said Marcus, as he continued to casually swirl his ice cream.

The brunette almost choked on her ice cream. "WHAT?!" she spluttered. "What girlfriend?!"

"Olivia... "

"Well one. NO! Not until you're like 30. And second. When did this happen? I didn't know that my kid brother was such as ladies man."

"Awww. And Puck taught me." the young Lopez said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Santana rolled her eyes at herself, she should have known. "Of course her did."

Later that night, as Santana was sprawled across her spacious bed. She heard an incoming text message.

When she adjusted her eyes to the bright light coming from the screen, she see's that it is a text from her girlfriend so she doesn't hesitate to open it.

**From Britt-Britt3: Hey saaan. Just realised I didn't speak to you after school today. I'm so sorry I had a lot of family round for some reason. Still, you're probably asleep sooo GOODNIGHT! I love you and I will see you tomorrow. xxxxxxxxx**

Santana chuckled, Brittany never failed to make her laugh.

**To Britt-Britt3: I love you tooo baby. I'm not asleep yet. It's okay, I was with Marcus all evening. Took him out for ice cream. xxxxxxxxxx**

She rested her head back against her pillow as she waited for a reply. It came instantly.

**From Britt-Britt3: Oh you're awake? Well then maybe you can assist me because I'm kind of wet at this end. ;) xxxxxxx**

Just from that, Santana's boxers were beginning to feel tight.

**To Britt-Britt3: Baaabyyy... You're making me hard already. I feel like a 12 year old boy. :( xxxxxxx**

**From Britt-Britt3: So you don't want to see this then? xxxxxxx**

Santana looked at the text, puzzled. However, her confusion didn't last long when she was what Brittany sent her next. It was her perky boobs squashed together. "aaaah." Santana sigh as she gazed at the beautiful site.

**To Britt-Britt3: Oh I think I'm in love with your boobs. With I was there so I could suck them for you. ;) xxxxxxxx**

**From Britt-Britt3: Well I guess you will have to settle with my words baby. But if you was here I would totally let you set them cause they're all yours. You could slip you big hard cock in between and fuck them hard whilst i squeeze your balls. Would you like that? xxxxxxx**

Santana, finally removed her, already fully hard, member and stroked it slowly with her left hand. Her phone in the opporsite hand, she quickly typed out a reply.

**To Britt-Britt3: Baby... I think I'm going to come soon. xxxxxx**

She put her phone down and began to fruiously jerk her cock. The latina just hope the taller girl was going the same.

**From Britt-Britt3: Me too. My clit feels so good. I'm imagining your tongue licking me. I just want you now. xxxxxx**

Santana suddenly felt the tell tale signs of her incoming orgasm so she replied to Brittany.

**To Britt-Britt3: I'm def comig. Brott! xxxszxxc**

Santana finally errupts all over her toned stomach. She picks up her phone as she comes down from her high.

**From Britt-Britt3: I love it when you make me come so hard I squirt. I guess you enjoyed it so much you forgot how to type properly. So tired now. Goodnight baby. Sweet dreams... About me. ;) xxxxxx**

She smiles.

**To Britt-Britt3: Niiight. Don't worry they are aaalll about you. xxxxxxx**

**TBC**

* * *

**Updated! :) Review please. Thanks. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. I didn't really read through this again. Hope you like this one. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Santana and Brittany were lying on Brittany's bed. It was Thursday and they both decided not to go to school, therefore Brittany's family was out, leaving the two girl in the house but themselves.

"Britt, wh-"

"OH MY GOD!" Brittany gasps, excitedly.

"What?! Britt are you okay?" The brunette says, panicking slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm great. Pass me your hand. Brittany started. Without waiting for the Latina to reply, the blonde grabs Santana's hand and generally places it on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"Shh, just wait," Brittany whispered.

Exactly 6 seconds later there was a sudden little nudge Coming from her round tummy. "Did you feel that baby?"

Santana's eyes widened and she nodded. "Wha-?"

"He's kicking!" Brittany exclaimed happily. "Our little man is kicking!"

The brunette broke into a grin as she waited to feel it again. "That's awsome Britt. Is this the first time?"

"We'll it's the first proper one. I felt little flutters before.

Santana smiled. "I really feel like he is alive now."

Brittany mirrored Santana's smile and kissed her lightly. "Our family is coming together nicely. Which reminds me... My Mom booked us in for a parenting class. I thought it would be fun to go along."

"I was just going to ask you about that before you screamed. I was kind of worried about that. Like not knowing what to do with him when he came."

Brittany frowned at this. "Of course you will know. We both will. It comes naturally. I know it's hard to imagine now, but you will see."

Santana sighs contently. "I guess you're right."

They lay in silence for a while, thinking until Santana broke it.

"Um... Britt?"

"mmhhmm?" Brittany mumbled lazily.

"Hannah asked me if I wanted to go over to her house today after glee. We aren't planning on doing anything are we?" Santana asks.

The taller girl couldn't help tree lung annoyed at Hannah for inviting her girlfriend over. But she had to keep her concerns to herself because she was being unreasonable. "No San. We weren't. After glee I was going to go to Quinn's house with Mercedes and Tina."

"Oh good. I shouldn't be there for too long." She paused when she saw Brittany's distant expression. "Britt? You okay?"

"Oh yeah San I'm great!" She lied with a fake smile. "Was just thinking how hungry i am because I haven't eaten yet."

"Well it looks like your loving girlfriend will be cooking you breakfast. And I won't forget the peanut butter and bread sticks this time." Santana said springing off the bed.

"Yeah best not Or I might have to withhold sex." Cheering up, Brittany winked at the pouting brunette as she brushed pat her.

* * *

When glee practise finally finished Santana was so relieved. It could get so boring in there sometimes. She couldn't wait to get to Brittany's house and be with her family. But there was one obstacle standing in her way. Hannah.

"Hey San!" Hannah said, as the bounded over to her. "You ready to go?"

"My name is Santana and yeah sure lets go." She mumbled.

"Oh sorry. We'll let's go then!"

"Hold on." Santana said. She then headed over to where Brittany was laughing with Tina.

"Britt we are going now. I will see you later beautiful. I'm gonna miss you." She said as she kissed the taller girl lightly.

"Aww bye San I will miss you too." Brittany chuckled.

Whilst Brittany and Santana were in their own bubble as they said their goodbyes, none of them noticed the dirty look that Hannah was aiming at Brittany. It was a mixture of anger, envy and hurt. She knew that Santana was in a great relationship but she couldn't help but think that the brunette could do better. Especially no because he girlfriend was pregnant and the size of a whale.

Hannah was so far inside her own head that she didn't notice Santana walking up to her.

"We going then? Don't want to keep you Mom waiting." Santana smiled slightly.

"What?"

"Your Mom? We are having dinner with her right?" Santana said, puzzled by the red heads confusion.

"Oh... Oh yeah! Right, don't want to keep my Mom waiting. Come on lets go." She said, grabbing Santana's hand in the process.

They walk out into the parking lot when Santana realises that she didn't bring her car.

"You drive right?" She asked.

"Of course. My car is right over there." Hannah said, pointing to the red mini cooper s at the far end of the car park.

They walk over to the car and they put their bags in the back seats.

"Hop in." Hannah said cheerfully.

The brunette clambers into the small car and puts on her seat belt.

"Right lets roll." Santana just had to laugh at her silliness.

The ride home wasn't anywhere near as awkward as she thought it would be. The talked about school, and colleges, and what they did on the weekend Normal stuff.

When they finally entered the house it was all dark. Santana wondered where Hannah's Mom was, but she figured she'd be here soon.

"Erm... Santana?"

"Yeah Hannah?"

"My Mom said she can't make it today so it's just you and me." Hannah confessed.

"Oh I guess it's cool. What shall we do then?" The brunette inquired.

"Hmmm... Wanna go swimming in the pool? I know it's like October but it isn't that cold out." She suggested hopefully. She would love to see Santana in only a swimsuit, and she knew that Santana would definitely be turned on by her body.

"Okay, but I don't have a a swim suit with me."

"Don't worry." Hannah smirked. "Just wear your underwear."

The Latina had to admit that she really wanted to go swimming so she agreed.

"Well lets say last one to get out of their clothes gets dunked?" hannah says as she races off towrds the pool.

"You are so on!"Santana yelled, close behind her. She had to admit that she had been wrong about the girl. She was nice enough and really fun. Maybe she flirted a little, but doesn't everybody?

It turned out that Santana had to be dunked in the swimming pool, seeing as she took a while undoing her belt.

The pair of them swam for about half an hour. They decided to get out because Santana had to leave.

"It is going to be such a pain driving to get Britt with wet boxers." Santana sighed.

"You're going to see Brittany?" Hannah asked, almost accusingly.

Santana, oblivious to the change in the girls mood, continued talking. "Yeah, I was going to take her out. but It's a surprise."

Hannah didn't reply.

"Well I gotta go so see you when I see you." Santana said as she exited the girls house to Puck's car. For some reason he agreed to pick the Latina up. Santana was kind of suspicious because he hardly did anything nice.

"How was your date?" Puck said smugly.

"Date? Oh that? That was nothing. Anyway shut up and drive." Santana huffed.

* * *

"Sooo... What did you two get up to today?" Brittany asked, trying not to sound too interested. She was currently lying on Santana's bed whilst the Latina was trying to organise her notes for school.

"Eeerr" She said, trying to think. "Oh yeah we just went swimming in her pool. Hence the reason I had to change boxers and bra."

"Swimming? In your underwear with... her?"

"Yeah. After today I realise I was wrong about her. She's pretty cool I guess." Santana pauses. "Anyway, when is our class baby?"

Brittany decides to drop the subject to avoid any arguments. "On Saturday at 11:00 am. You better be up on time... I know you." She said with a grin.

"Of course I will. Anything for you honey." The Latina said as she flopped onto her bed and kissed Brittany on the lips.

She pressed her lips to Brittany's neck so that she could kiss the soft, creamy skin she found there. The Latina could feel the blonde's pulse throbbing beneath her lips. Santana's lips started moving slowly down to where Brittany's neck met her shoulder. The baby soft skin felt so warm against her lips. Unfortunately, the feeling was short lived.

Surprisingly, Brittany stopped and pushed the Latina away. Santana suddenly became very wary of her actions. She was wondering whether she hurt Brittany or the baby. She sat up and bit her lip.

"Britt? What's wrong?" Santana asked, worried. There were only certain times when Brittany turned down sex; if their parents were home, if her siblings were around or if she was mad. The thing is, everyone was in bed and Santana didn't do anything to be mad over.

Brittany sighs. "I'm sorry baby, I want you and I love you, but I am really tired. Maybe some other time?"

"Oh yeah sure, totally." Santana shrugs. "I'm just gonna grab some water from the fridge. You want anything?"

Brittany shakes her head, no and gets up to change into some pyjamas.

As Santana makes her way to the kitchen. "What the hell just happened in there?"

**TBC**

* * *

**What's wrong with Brittany? Must be something to do with Hannah and Santana. **

**Anyway! Please review cause I love and appreciate them. **

**Heads up for next chapter (though it might change): Britt talks to Quinn about how she's feeling. Britt and San go to their parental class. Santana struggles with her work. Santana vents her feelings to Puck. **

**I may add some more to it and change it up a bit.**

**But yeah, like I said review and BYE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Santana glanced around the room. There was a variety of people there. Some there for fun, some as a couple and some on their own. The walls were brightly coloured and slightly tacky. But Santana would say that, she doesn't approve of any oner colour than black. Brittany, on the other hand, loved the room and the decorations as tugged on he girlfriends arm so that they could get the table at the front.

As the room buzzed with conversation, a women stepped in. "HELLO everyone!"

Santana stared at the woman in front of her. She was dressed in a pink floral dress and a blue cardigan with flower stapled to her chest. Next to her, the taller girl was almost bouncing with excitement.

"My name is Doctor Dublin, but you all can call me Janet! And I'm here to teach you PARENTING SKILLS!" Well, it was obvious Janet was enthusiastic about her job.

Santana groaned. She had assumed that the class would be formal and less... annoying. But the Latina knew that if Brittany liked it then Brittany got it.

"Now! Everyone take a seat! We will move to the tables in a minutes." Janet motioned to the people standing around the tables, to sit on the cushioned chairs that were there.

The brunette sighed, as they walked over to a chair. She took her girlfriends hand and kissed it, on the way.

"Now... can any on of you define the word 'baby'?" Janet instructed. "I know it may sound like a stupid question, but it is where we need to start." Eagerly she looked around at everyone.

"Uh...a mini kid?" Santana guessed. She figured if she was going to be involved, she might as well answer the easy question.

"Well... yes! Pretty much that. Anyone else have any theories?"

"A fertilised egg." Said a blonde girl, sitting by her friend. None of which were pregnant.

"Yeah if you look at it scientifically. Any more answers?"

"...A waste of space." This answer came from raven haired boy, looking grumpy as his girlfriend (or wife) tried to enjoy the session.

Janet did her best to ignore the man and carried on, clapping her hands together. "Well then guys! I guess we have a lot to cover today! Would you all move to your tables please!"

"Now, babies are VERY fragile! You must treat them with care!" Janet instructed as the everyone stood at their tables, handling plastic baby models. "So when you put the diaper on you have to be careful."

As they were given the task of changing a diaper, Brittany leaned over towards Santana. "This is so useful baby! When the baby comes we will be extra special experts."

The Latina giggled, as she opened the straps of the dirty nappy. "Yeah Britt... URGH why won't it do it properly!? It's pissing me off."

"Relax San." Brittany said, giving her a reassuring kiss. "Just take your time. I can see you trying to beat that couple over there."

Santana blushed, her competitive nature having taken over. "Well I am the best... Leave me alone." She pouted playfully.

"Aww baby you are adorable when you pout."

* * *

"That was really awsome Britt, maybe we could do it again sometime." Santana gushed excitedly. They had learnt a lot and Santana a million times better about their situation and parenthood. She knew they still had loads to learn, but it was a start.

"Yeah definitely." The blonde smiled.

The Latina turned on her phone to check her messages, and sure enough there were quite a few. There was 1 message from Quinn, 2 messages from Puck, 1 message from Rachel (Oh god no!) and 3 messages from Hannah. Most of the texts were uninteresting and some were just plain annoying, but one of them caught her eye. It was the messages from Hannah.

**From Hannah: SANTANA!**

**From Hannah: You will never guess what?! I got tickets to see The JANOSKIANS when they go on their world tour in LA! I just love Luke Brooks. And Jai... And Beau. OMG I LOVE THEM ALL! I have two tickets, don't know who to take.**

**From Hannah: In my excitement I fell into my pool -_- **

The last text Santana laugh. She could just imagine the girl doing something like that, it was just so... her.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked, looking amused.

"Oh just this test from Hannah." She said between giggles. "She got tickets to see The Janoskians. She was so pumped about it that she fell in her pool... How funny is that?!"

Brittany tensed at the sound of the red heads name. "Hilarious" She dead panned.

Santana suddenly stopped laughing, sensing the change of mood. "Is everything okay? What's up?" She asked, pulling Brittany into a hug.

"You have Hannah's number?"

"Er yeah, I gave it to her a while ago. Why?" Santana was getting confused. it was almost as if her girlfriend had a problem with Hannah. Or rather her friendship with the girl. However, the Latina couldn't see any issues with their friendship.

"I'm sorry San, but I can't hold my feelings in any longer."

"Okay." The Latina dragged out.

"Hannah obviously has feelings for you an-"

Santana interrupted as soon as she heard the outrageous statement. "Feelings for me?! Brittany are you nuts." She stopped when she saw the hurt expression on the taller girls face. "Sorry. But Britt Hannah is straight."

"Well she is always flirting with you, Quinn noticed it too, and you just let her. Is it because I'm fat and ugly now? Honestly Santana... do you want better. Are you thinking of leaving me?!"

"NO! Britt listen! I will never leave you because I love you. You are a million times more beautiful than any girl in the world."

"Then why are you letting her flirt?!" Brittany said, becoming angry.

Is she serious? Santana thought. "Urgh Britt I am not discussing this any more. I'm sorry but I honestly know that she doesn't like me that way. So I don't want to change our friendship or stop being friends with her." Santana explained.

"Fine" Brittany paused. "Take me home now please." She said with a blank expression.

"Bri-" Santana started.

"No Santana." Ouch! There it was. The use of her full name. Santana hated it when Brittany used it because it usually meant something wasn't right. "Just take me home."

**TBC**

* * *

**First of all! I had to add The Janoskians in their guys. Love them. Just had to be done. But yeah... shout out to them and good luck on their world tour. If you don't know them then... check out their twitters: JaiBrooks1 BrooksBeau luke_brooks danielsahyounie James_Yammouni **

**This was the worst cliffhanger ever but... zero fucks given. :)**

**Pleeaassee review this... makes me keep writing I guess. No motivation = No story Motivation = Storryyy**

**SO! REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**FYI some things may be going a bit pear shaped for these two. Too much hormones for Britt? Or is Santana being a bit of a dick?**

**All Hannah's fault? I got an idea. M****aybe I can make Santana and Hannah be together... Shit, I'm just kidding.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Brittany passed her mother as she headed up stairs to her room. She was glad that the twins were occupied because she wasn't in the mood to deal with their lively personalities. Like wise, she didn't want to interact with her parents either. She just wanted to get to her room and cry. Yes, because of her crazy hormones, but also because of what happened between her and Santana.

The taller girl could not believe that her girlfriend would dismiss her thoughts and feelings like that. Sure Santana probably didn't mean to she could have at least been a little more careful. AND she called her nuts, meaning stupid. After Artie called her that, she thought Santana would never use those words towards her. It made Brittany feel even worse because Santana knew how she felt but she chose to ignore her and continue talking to Hannah. Urgh, Hannah. Saying the name left a bad taste in her mouth.

Once the blue eyed girl reached the safe comfort of her room, she let her unshed tears fall down her face. She felt like Hannah was trying to take the Latina away from her and it wasn't the best feeling in the world.

The blonde stumbled over to her bed and flopped down on it, face first into her pillow.

Brittany remained there for several minutes before she felt the urge to call her girlfriend However, those cards were off the table so she settled for the next best think.

She pulled out her phone, and tapped on the screen of her new Iphone 5.

**To Quinn: Q, are you busy? I really need you.**

Quinn replied almost instantly.

**From Quinn: I'm with Sam at the moment but what's up? x**

Brittany felt guilty for interrupting whatever Quinn was doing with Sam, but she needed her best friend.

She felt her phone buzz again.

**From Quinn: You know what Britt? I'm on my way. I will bring some more peanut butter and bread sticks, then we can watch a movie xx**

Brittany smiled. Her best friend was so kind and caring.

**To Quinn: Thanks Q xx**

* * *

20 minutes later, Brittany heard a soft knock on the door, followed by the sound of a comforting and familiar voice.

"Hey Britt."

Brittany rolled over on her bed so that she could face Quinn. "Hey" She sniffed.

Quinn set down her bag of treats of the taller girls bedside table and sat herself beside her on the bed. "What's the matter B?"

As soon as Quinn asked the question, Brittany burst into tears again. The mere thought of what just happened sent her over the edge. She felt like this Hannah girl was taking the love of her life away from her.

The crying blonde felt arms wrap around her. "I-" Brittany paused to catch her breath. "I'm sorry for crying so much. You probably think I'm being stupid."

"No Brittany don't apologise. I'm sure whatever is upsetting you isn't your fault." Quinn cooed.

Brittany closed her eyes tightly and took a explaining impose herself, before she told Quinn what happened. "It's Santana. I told her how I feel about Hannah. I told her that Hannah clearly has a crush on her. In fact, I told her everything, but she didn't believe me. She wouldn't change how things were between her and Hannah." She stopped to take a deep breath before continuing "I mean... Is Santana blind? It doesn't take a genius to see the way she acts around Santana. It makes me so mad at her. Hannah knows that Santana and I are expecting a beautiful baby boy, but she is still going after my girlfriend.

Quinn tried to soothe her best friend by rubbing small circles across her back.

"Am I going crazy?" Brittany looked towards Quinn. "I'm not going crazy right?"

"No Britt, you are not going crazy. I see it too."

Brittany continued. "She is my girlfriend and I know I should accept her decision and trust her but I know that girl is bad news and I can't lose San to her. I love her way too much to let that happen. Lately... I don't feel like San loves me anymore." She stared at the ground, tears threatening to spill again.

"She it bad news. I saw her eyeing up Santana since she walked into glee club. Hannah makes it so obvious, she is like begging it off of Santana. I don't know why she can't see it. Hannah might as well be lying down naked in front of Santana." She paused, looking at Brittany's dishevelled. The other blonde was a mess. "San does love you. She loves you with everything she has. Don't you ever doubt that." She smiled.

When Brittany stayed quit, Quinn glanced around the room before she continued. "Anyways, we will discuss this later. Is it okay if I let Puck know?"

Brittany nods.

"I know it won't make thinks better, but I brought of bread sticks and peanut butter. I thought it might help." Quinn said, getting up to switch the T.V on.

The taller girl grabbed the grocery bag eagerly. "Thanks Quinn."

Even though things with Santana weren't completely sorted, Brittany felt like she could relax because she had Quinn to help her out.

"Loves ya!" Brittany called out to lighten the depressing mood.

"You too Britt."

* * *

It was strange to be walking down the halls of Mckinley High without Brittany. Everything felt different to Santana when her girlfriend wasn't there with her.

Of course all Santana had to do was call the blonde and apologize for dismissing her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it all night.

After she arrived home that night, he fell on her bed face first then punched in frustration until she felt a little better. When she was done being aggressive, Santana just laid there wondering how Brittany could think Hannah had a thing for her. Okay, so Hannah was a flirt... So frickin' what?! The Latina used to do it all the time and it didn't mean a thing to anybody.

Putting what happened yesterday aside Santana didn't really know where she stood with Brittany. It sounds stupid but her girlfriend left the car without saying a word. She even ignored her when she tried to help her up. The brunette didn't even get to kiss Brittany's stomach to say goodbye to little bump she called her son.

"Oh well" She sighed as she rounded the corner, heading to her first class of the day. "Guess this is just another shitty day"

Santana closed her eyes, wanting everything just to go away so that she could get the day over with.

* * *

Later on that day, at lunch, Quinn sent out a quick text to Puck.

**To Puckerman: I need you to meet me... It's IMPORTANT**

She needed to meet the Mohawk haired boy because he was one of the only people, besides herself and Britt, who could get through Santana's stubborn exterior. Puck needed to talk (or knock) some sense into the Latina because she could end up losing both Brittany and the Baby if she didn't see sense.

Quinn hears the melodic ring tone of her phone, indicating Puck had replied to her message.

**From Puckerman: Hmmm... Important? Sounds like I'm getting laid. ;)**

**From Puckerman: Just kidding! I will meet you In the library. (can't believe I'm saying this) We can talk there**

The blonde just rolled her eyes at Puck's sense of humour. All of his jokes seemed to be about sex or something offensive. But that's Puck for you.

* * *

Elsewhere, the glee club sat around their usual table as they talked about random stuff. Obviously Rachel had to throw in a song or two.

Artie decided that it would be a good time to bring up Santana and Brittany's little problem. "Have any of you guys noticed how strange Brittany and Santana have been acting?"

The whole table turned towards Artie. Sam, Mike and Finn just shook their heads and continued talking about their next football match. Blaine and Tina shrugged their shoulders, but stayed focused on the wheelchair bound boy, waiting for him to elaborate.

Rachel decided to shed some light on the situation. "Yes. Brittany seemed awfully quite today. She didn't even try to sheet of my test in Maths."

"I agree" Kurt said. "Santana wasn't very lively today either, she just kind of sat their in class. No mischief... No nothing."

After hearing their responses Artie pushed the subject further "Well I heard Quinn and Puck talking. Quinn told him that Brittany was worried about Santana cheating on her with that Hannah girl."

"I doubt it Artie" Mercedes chipped in. "Those two are solid, it was probably baby stress. Maybe you heard wro-"

"No! I know what I heard." Artie snapped.

Tina raised an eye brow. "Jeez Artie. Calm down. Anyone would think you were pleased that they are having some trouble." The listening members at the table nodded in agreement.

Artie saw no point in denying it. "I am. I should be with Brittany and you all know it." The rest of the glee club shook their heads as he continued. "If Brittany was with me again, she would be normal. I could help her raise her kid in a normal family. Santana is just a freak. I mean, she is a girl with dick. "

Artie's statement caught the attention of Sam, who stopped his conversation and turned to look at him. "What the hell dude?!"

Hearing this, Finn piped up. "Yeah Artie, you can't say stuff like that."

"I can say what I want. Especially if it is the truth. But don't worry, I will have Brittany back soon enough." Artie said, smirking to himself. He had a plan, he wasn't sure what it was but he had one. He just knew that it would drive Brittany in to his waiting arms.

"Fucking hell, Artie! Leave Brittany and Santana alone. Even if Santana did cheat, it is absolutely none of your business." Kurt stressed, angrily.

"No offence Artie, but we all know Britt was only with you because Santana took ages to admit her feelings... And even then, she still slept with Santana." Mercedes chipped in.

Artie stayed silent. He didn't like being reminded of the reason Brittany dated him. He always pushed himself into believing that Santana was manipulating her. He could Hear the majority of the glee club yelling at him For being stupid. He couldn't help that Brittany chose the wrong person. It wasn't his fault! But he was soon going to fix that.

Artie decided it would be a good time to answer all the hate he was getting. "Well say what you want guys. Britt will be mine by the end of the school year. And with that be rolled him self away, out of the lunch room.

When he got into the deserted hall ways, Artie pulled out his phone. It rang a few times before the phon was answered. It was just the person he needed to carry out his plan.

**Phone Conversation:**

**Artie: Hannah, it's me. I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me if I could guarentee a gorgeous Latina at the end of it?**

**Hannah: Hmmm... How could I resist? Count me in.**

**TBC**

* * *

That is it for now.

Artie and Hannah? Working together? That can't be good... At least no one like Artie now right?

Okay guys you know what to do by now... Review (if you don't know)

Love your reviews. Just motivates me and helps me make the story better.

Also I will just put my twitter here:** luke_brooksDI** Just check it if you want. Would be appreciated.

Oh yeah sorry about mistakes. Did this at night so i didn't read for any mistakes.


End file.
